


〖治出〗老鹰捉小鸡

by YIZHITAOXIE



Category: nxkxmk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIZHITAOXIE/pseuds/YIZHITAOXIE
Summary: 就是个车





	〖治出〗老鹰捉小鸡

潮湿的地下室墙壁上生了些青黑的苔藓，锈迹斑斑的锁链垂下，与被束缚住的白嫩手臂竟然不显得违和。

枯瘦病态的双手靠在墙壁上，指缝里还有暗红的血渍，已经干了。

随着手指不适地捻动，红色的粉末簌簌地从指尖落下，赤裸的身体在床上自顾自的舒展扭动，毫不在意在别人面前袒露出自己的一切。

 

“……”

治崎廻一进来就看见了这副媚态。

床上的人为了表示迎接，挑衅一般地把腿蜷在了自己的胸口向两边扯开，扯开到白皙的臀缝间那抹情色的深红直直地对着治崎廻。

“呃啊――哈哈哈哈……”

还稍显稚嫩的声音忽然发出一声娇吟，然后尖锐的笑了起来，治崎廻的眉拢的更紧了些。

在这个遍地污迹的地下室，在这么脏的地方，他居然因为对方的一声喘息硬了！

 

“知不知道错了？”治崎廻双手紧按着腿侧有些粗砺的裤缝上的凸起，死死地盯着眼前的一抹娇红，性器发硬躁动，他还能够勉力冷声发问。

“知道了，我知道错了。”少年的双腿放下来，撒娇一样晃动腰臀，两条腿叠在一起，使了力让自己的头仰起来一些。

一双湿漉漉的绿眼睛盯着治崎廻，视线敏锐地锁定了裆部明显的凸起后面色狡黠地示弱。

“我知道错了…小久知道错了……”绿谷出久故意动作缓慢地吞咽口水，喉结的滚动使得空气又燥热了些。

“阿廻，这里好脏，我也变得好脏……”

“阿廻，我知道错了，”绿谷出久的语气急切起来，他生怕男人不信一样想往前凑，手臂上沉重的铁锁紧紧抓着他身体。

“我不会再跑了…阿廻帮帮我吧！”

 

治崎廻一直冷眼旁观绿谷出久装模作样的道歉，这已经不是他第一次犯错了，如果这次过后他还敢跑，他如果还敢离开他呢？

他是无法束缚的野猫，治崎廻不知道如果他再跑掉，他还能不能再找到他。

锁链在绿谷出久的手腕上几乎磨去了一层皮，治崎廻还站在床位无动于衷的样子让绿谷出久烦躁起来。

他在床上来来回回的翻身，用身体去撞铁链上凸起的铁瘤，他用他能发出的所有声音来吸引治崎廻的注意力。

 

治崎廻的呼吸有些粗重，绿谷出久洁白的身体在床板上磨蹭，软嫩细腻的皮肤被布料磨蹭的发红，他的动作渐渐慢了下来。

在绿谷出久动作迟滞的瞬间，治崎廻捕捉到了对方同样粗重的呼吸。

绿谷出久有反应了。

绿谷出久也没想到就在床单上蹭了两圈他就硬了，他向来不屑于掩饰需求，于是对着治崎廻张开腿坐正了，硬起来的小巧肉棒直直地朝着治崎廻起立。

这还不够，绿谷出久知道，这还不够治崎廻过来解开他身上的的桎梏放过他。

他弯下身，探出红的病态的舌尖在嘴边舔了一圈，两眼紧盯着治崎廻的脸，弯腰凑向了自己的胯间。

鲜红的舌头，发红的性器。绿谷出久的舌尖还只来得及在顶端的小口上刮过，他就被一阵大力推倒在了床上。

 

“你还敢惹我？！”

治崎廻鲜少的情绪外露，一只手握着绿谷出久的腿压向他的胸口，另一只手毫不留情地在白嫩的臀瓣上抽了一巴掌。

这一巴掌没有收力，绿谷出久的眼泪都出来了，一声痛叫被治崎廻凑过来的唇舌结结实实的堵回了肚子里。

治崎廻的眼睛发红，啃咬绿谷出久干燥的嘴唇时猩红的眼睛也紧盯着他睫毛上还沾着眼泪的眼睛。

手掌揉搓被他用力招待过的那边臀肉，治崎廻拖着绿谷出久坐起来，把他死死地按在墙上侵略。

“唔…唔啊…我…我想要……”

绿谷出久被吻的透不上气，刚想张开被吮吸的发麻的嘴唇说话就被治崎廻的舌尖挤了进来，治崎廻的舌尖在他的嘴里卷了一圈又纠缠着他的舌头一遍又一遍重舔。

情欲快把绿谷出久蒸干，绿谷出久的手不能笼着治崎廻的脖子，就把自己的嘴更紧地贴了过去，肉欲的把自己的舌头缓慢的往治崎廻的嘴里挪，试图在他嘴里也获得一些湿润的液体。

治崎廻被这阵回应搅的心烦意乱，裹着绿谷出久的嘴巴重重地啃咬，一只手探下去解自己的裤子。

“我…唔啊…我来…我帮你……解开……”

 

这家伙明明自顾不暇！

治崎廻看了一眼绿谷出久被束缚的双手，看着绿谷出久眼里的急切毫不犹豫的分开了彼此都滚烫的唇舌，垂下的唾液被绿谷出久再次贴上的舌尖尽数卷入了口中。

绿谷出久脸上带着红晕，意犹未尽地咂舌，看着治崎廻半跪起来，以为对方要帮他把手放出来。

绿谷出久隔着一层衣料都能感觉到包裹着的物体有多么滚烫，治崎廻半跪着对着绿谷出久还微张的嘴恶趣味的撞了撞。

牛仔衣料和被吻的发肿的嘴唇摩擦，绿谷出久愣了愣神，看着治崎廻仍不明朗的表情恶狠狠地张嘴在凸起的部位咬了咬。

一只手扣着绿谷出久的后脑勺往裆部压了压，治崎廻的声音喑哑。

“快脱。”

 

绿谷出久的下体不自在地蹭了蹭，嘴巴咬着温度略低的皮带往外扯，嘴角和布料摩擦间有越发充血的趋势

金属碰撞的一声清脆声音后绿谷出久咬着治崎廻裤间的纽扣轻巧地咬开。

脑后的手又用力地按了按，绿谷出久的整张脸几乎直接贴在了治崎廻的裆部，绿谷出久恶意地再次隔着裤子在要命的地方啃了一口。

“嘶――”

治崎廻倒吸一口冷气，身体直接前压，把绿谷出久压在了自己的裆部和墙壁之间。

拉链被灵活的舌头扯开，绿谷出久不要命一样故计重施，伸出舌头冲治崎廻一笑，隔着内裤在治崎廻的肉柱上狠舔了一口。

扯开内裤的一瞬间，滚烫的性器就拍在了绿谷出久脸上，卷曲的毛发刮的他的脸有些痒，绿谷出久闭上眼张开嘴含住了抵在他脸上青筋鼓动的粗大肉棒。

男人的呼吸更加粗重，欲望被温热的口腔包裹，绿谷出久含着他的性器丝毫不动，直到治崎廻用力顶了顶胯才含糊的轻笑了一声开始吞吐。

舌尖顺着凸起的经脉刁钻的舔弄，无法照顾到的角落也被柔软的唇瓣刮过。

治崎廻随着舔弄吞吐晃动自己的腰撞击温软的口腔，绿谷出久被撞的几个深喉，舒服的腰都快直不住了就要往下倒。

温热的呼吸在小腹吹动，治崎廻感觉性器脱离了暖巢，顺手就捞住了绿谷出久往下瘫软的身体。

“哈啊…哈…哈啊……给我…给我解开……”

绿谷出久嘴角挂着晶亮的唾液和从治崎廻性器顶端泄出的混浊液体，神色迷蒙的又要往治崎廻的胯间凑过去。

“……”

软绵绵的人被揽着腰，治崎廻脱下自己挂在腿间的裤子和身上厚重的外套衬衣。

绿谷出久也硬的不行，治崎廻光裸的身体压下来时他性器的顶端忍不住渗出了液体，顺着柱身淌到了紧闭的臀缝间。

绿谷出久意乱情迷，闭着眼睛就低低地呻吟了起来，身体往治崎廻的温度偏低的身体上靠过去。

冰冷的手指拢着绿谷出久的性器虚虚套了几下，呼吸袭在颈间，治崎廻从绿谷出久的脖子上开始啃咬，在绿谷出久胸口含住绵软的乳珠啃咬，用牙齿刮蹭，乳尖肿的发红，坚硬的挺起来。

嘴挪到另一边肆掠时，冰凉的手指在挺立发热的乳尖上搓拧。

治崎廻的指甲一向修的不留一点多余，指尖按在乳头上用力按下去，另一只手在绿谷出久的肉棒上用力的往下狠搓几下。

 

“啊啊啊…啊啊――！”

绿谷出久身体战栗，性器跳动着在治崎廻的指尖射了出来。

 

“呵…你也就嘴上厉害。”

治崎廻的手掌在绿谷出久的臀缝间揉了一把，手上其他的粘液全部涂在了绿谷出久单薄的胸口。

嘴唇舔过沾了精液的胸口，治崎廻平日里的洁癖仿佛烟消云散，舌尖卷着绿谷出久的体液一寸寸地吮吸绿谷出久白嫩的皮肤。

直到绿谷出久的胸口一片斑驳的青紫，治崎廻压着绿谷出久的腿把他的臀直接拽到了自己身下。

被他打过的臀部高高肿起来，另一边饱满的臀瓣因为刚才射精的余韵还有些抽搐。

中间紧闭的地方，治崎廻的手罩了上去。

“阿廻…放开我……放开我……”

绿谷出久被爱抚过后的身体空虚又敏感，被悬挂着的双手让他感到不安，绿谷出久断断续续的请求，下一秒冰冷的手指就在他的菊口打着转刺探按揉起来。

洞口粘腻的液体是他自己的精液，治崎廻的手指试探着像往里探入一个指节，不知道是不是因为太久没有这样亲密的接触，绿谷出久的身体竟然还没有放松下来。

治崎廻使了把劲把整个臀部提到了自己的面前，毫不犹豫的低下了头。

铁链被扯的哗哗作响，绿谷出久的腰间被一双有力的手紧紧握着，任他的上半身疯狂扭动，治崎廻的舌头仍耐心地在他洞口舔弄。

“阿廻…阿廻……”

绿谷出久眼前迷蒙，体内的异物感提醒他身体已经完全再次放松了下来，就像他和治崎廻一起纠缠的无数个日夜一样。

呻吟越发肆无忌惮，绿谷出久被治崎廻的舌头弄得完全松软下来，身前已经射过一次的性器已经再次挺立着叫嚣要喷薄而出。

温热的舌头被更紧热的肠壁包裹，治崎廻抬起头时用力在绿谷出久的臀尖上咬了一口。

 

“嗯啊――！！”

绿谷出久的脸几乎要红透了！他居然已经射了两次！！治崎廻甚至还没有进去！！！

 

手指接替了舌头的侵略在绿谷出久的小穴里按压扩张，治崎廻探过头去和他接吻。

极其色气的吻，治崎廻把舌尖探出来，绿谷出久柔软的嘴唇就含着这点舌尖用自己的舌尖勾弄。

治崎廻的性器贴着绿谷出久的臀缝摩擦，顶端试探的插入又离开，空气中尽是暧昧的声音。

绿谷出久几乎要顶着腰求他了，治崎廻额间的汗滑落在绿谷出久嘴边，他的腿缠着治崎廻的腰，这会被按着压在了自己胸口，连带着腰臀被抬起来，他的性器直直地悬在自己面前。

治崎廻就就着这个姿势插了进去。

绿谷出久的身体柔软，腰和背被抬成快九十多度，治崎廻把他的腿盘在自己脑后，性器插进他的肠道很深的地方然后再抽出，另一只手在绿谷出久的性器上再次套弄起来。

比手指粗太多的东西进去后无疑被更紧的包裹了，治崎廻缓慢的抽插，深进浅出，绿谷出久眼睛里全是舒服出来的眼泪摇头晃脑的叫他的名字。

“阿廻…阿廻……快一点……”

“阿廻快一点啊啊啊嗯啊！！”

几乎每一点脉络都被勾勒出来了，治崎廻手上加快速度套弄，就着这个方向恶意地把绿谷出久的性器对准了他自己的脸。

沉身几个用力又快速的顶弄，治崎廻在绿谷出久的性器顶端技巧性的拧了一把。

绿谷出久哭着颤抖起来，尖声叫着他的名字爆发了第三次高潮。

 

男孩满脸白浊神色妩媚的样子成功烧断了治崎廻心里最后一丝理智，绿谷出久的腰被放平下来，治崎廻抽出一整支后猛地撞了进去。

两个人都一阵战栗。

“阿廻……”绿谷出久努力迎合治崎廻，在他耳边嘤咛，“啊啊…嗯啊……阿廻…嗯啊…啊啊啊…阿廻放我下来……”

“我…呃啊…嗯……嗯啊……”

“我想抱抱你。”

治崎廻埋头冲撞的动作终于停了片刻，胯下还在研磨着轻插，手却探过去开锁。

随着金属撞击的响声，绿谷出久撑着身体起来紧紧搂住了治崎廻的脖子吻了上去。

抽出来的半只肉棒被小小的一只手捏了一把，绿谷出久把手腕上的伤口在治崎廻面前晃了晃却被他直接握在了手心里。

下体里滚烫的性器再次肆虐起来，换着方向冲刺，碾过凸起的那一点肉粒时也毫不减速，大刀阔斧的摩擦。

……

 

绿谷出久叫的的嗓子冒烟，昏过去的前一秒，一股滚烫的热流在他的身体里倾泻了出来。

治崎廻抱着他闷哼一声，把他翻了个面，半软的肉棒架在了他的两臀间。

 

“还跑不跑？”

绿谷出久昏昏沉沉地摇头，带着哭腔哼了几声。

 

“还招不招我？”

绿谷出久可怜巴巴地拉着治崎廻的手给自己抹眼泪，“不招了…阿廻太厉害了……”

末了又小声补充了一句，“我的屁股会疼死的……”

 

治崎廻满意地揉了揉身下因为撞击变得红肿的屁股，眉毛一挑，毫不犹豫地再次插了进去。

 

 

 

“嗯啊…你…你等着……嗯啊…啊……啊――！”

你等着，我肯定还跑！！！


End file.
